


You & I

by CountryLarry (orphan_account), LaidBack_Boys (orphan_account)



Series: A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes [1]
Category: Hybrid - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, Tomlinshaw - Fandom, larryfluff, larrysmut - Fandom
Genre: Kitten Louis, Larry!Hybrid, M/M, Multi, Other, You & I, You and I, hybrid!louis, larry fluff, larry smut, little louis, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CountryLarry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LaidBack_Boys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of fluff and some desperate hybrid Louis and rich owner Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is recently being edited because I re read it and it sucked, lmao

Louis was possibly the cutest thing you could ever see. He had a brown, fluffy tail with soft ears to match that twitched and perked when he was happy and giggling. His tail swayed hypnotically when he laid down lazily to play with whatever toy was in front of him. His purr was melodic whenever people would pet behind his ears and or rub his tummy, making him oh-so-cuddly. He was an absolute adorable specimen. Everyone who encountered the small creature instantly became one of those cheesy cartoon character's with their eyes filled with hearts and their mouth open in awe. Watching the hybrid play away was like listening to the calmest river lulling you to sleep.

Then there was Harry. The cerebral humored, high class and suavely dressed, billionaire. He could have had anything he wanted! Mansions upon mansions with swimming pools and even his own personal petting zoo with an equestrian center and lavish decorations adorned with satin's and silks and jewels. Yet - it just wasn't enough. The wealthy man craved more than just the comfort of his own bank account, and as all usually people do, he became lonely. He needed more than the extensive house parties with only the few hundreds of his close friends. Having them stay in his various rooms for a week or so just didn't quite cut it for him. He needed someone there continually and he didn't want someone who was there just for the money. 

That’s why he was here, at the adoption center looking for something simple. A cat. A dog. He didn't care either way. Something with unconditional love for him.

Harry walked up to the desk and looked around, pursing his lips. His eyes scanning small cages of parrots and hamsters and gerbils. He wrinkled his nose to them. Not what he was looking for. “May I help you?” A woman walked up to the customer with a grin. She seemed overly excited to have someone else in the shop with her. Her teeth were on full display and her eyes were wide and crinkled by the edges making her enthusiasm that much more unappealing. Harry offered a polite smile back and hummed to her. “Yes, actually you can. Have any animals looking for a home?” He asked formally. "I'm here to adopt." 

The woman, Janice as her name-tag said, raised her eyebrows. “Are you looking for anything specific?” she asked. 

Harry pursed his lips and closed his eyes, running off small, non-descriptive details of what he might find enjoyable in a pet. One that he could get on with (how weird did that sound) and actually enjoy. He didn't want his companion constantly scratching or hissing at him.. He needed something affectionate so he knew he could feel like he had a friend with him at all times. Not too much licking, because who wants to be covered in slobber, but something that can show Harry that they love him just as much as he loves them.

“Well...We have a few selections." Janice answered after listening. "Are you looking for a cuddle buddy?” She chuckled as Harry nodded and smiled. “Well, I think I might have a choice or two you could look at. If you’d like, you can come with me.” 

Harry hummed, standing up straight and smirking softly as she tried to sway her hips for him. How ironic?, he thinks to himself, I’m not on your team. Once they were behind the counter doors, Harry looked around to the cages crates holding all the squawking, squealing and squeaking creatures. Until they got to a back door where the lady unlocked it, Harry hadn't seen one feline. All around him were puppies and rabbits, the standards, really. But in this new room kittens were free everywhere playing, napping, stretching, yawning and playing with toys. As well as a man in the center. “You can look around, see which one you’re compatible with or which one you like.” The woman smiled to Harry as she walked to the door again and nodded to him. “Buzz the button if you need anything,” She winked and Harry had to hold back from smirking and laughing right in her face as he gave her a polite 'thank you'. 

When the door closed, he couldn't help but notice the main attention of the room. Kittens were mostly everywhere but some clustered around a short man that was laying down on the soft carpet. As Harry watched the kittens, he noticed how they'd crawl over him, nudging against him and nuzzling their faces together in an animistic type way. It was only when he saw a tail and ears on the boy and noticed the strong sound of him purring and he saw he was a hybrid. A Feline Hybrid.

Harry had heard of these before; the outrage buzzing around when he was younger of these new genetically altered creatures. The riots that broke out of the people who questioned them and how they could ever be a whole human if half animal. People protested, hurt them, studied them and discriminated against them. Some people today still do, but humanity has adapted around them, taking them in as some type of persons pet or companion. They went on sale and eve though they aren't given pay or their own will, they aren't slaves. You have to abide by rules when you adopt one. Harry knew all of this because he was so fascinated with them, even from a small age when they were only just new. But now - seeing one so close and natural - Harry was infatuated. 

Watching the hybrid, the one with the black shorts on and a comfy looking t-shirt that hung around his small frame, was like watching a movie. Harry's emerald eyes followed with such interest and curiosity, he almost forgot why he was even at the adoption center in the first place. Louis looked up lazily to the new visitor in the room and purred loudly, tail swaying up with ears twitching to attention. He was taking a prying demeanor to the smiling man which didn't happen most often. Louis usually hated the people who came in here who hands wandered on him too often. He usually bit them or yelped and cried out to tell the lady who worked here what they’d done and make her take them away (he knew she had a soft spot for him and he managed to use that at an advantage). Yet with this customer it seemed softer. The room wasn't tense and the air of him slowly wafted over to Louis, making a smile ease on his lips. 

Harry walked forwards to Louis, watching him as he rolled on his back and moved his own eyes up to him. The taller man crouched in front of his head and his green eyes peered down to his blue. Usually hybrids had brown eyes and this made Harry even more intrigued. “Hello.” He whispered softly and watched Louis blink. The kitten then turned to his stomach again, sitting up on his knees, watching Harry back. He seemed almost as keen to see him as the billionaire was for the feline.

Louis scooted to him and sniffed. He smelt so very nice up close, so inviting and musky. He crawled forwards and hummed, smelling and inhaling his fragrance. Harry watched the kitten crawl to him and he couldn't take his eyes off him. His sharp cheeks and long thin pink lips, untouched neck and short, curvy body were all so well put together, Harry thought he might be one of Michelangelo's masterpieces come to life. 

Purring and crawling close, Louis was just about to press his nose on Harry’s collarbone. The man had to bite his lip to stop purring himself. He leaned into Louis as the smaller body opened his eyes and instantly pressed his face in Harry’s neck, mewling softly to the feel of him. Harry paused momentarily and then moved closer to him, m his arms roaming around him before he was letting Louis throw himself in his lap. A soft warm body was suddenly pressed against his and little huffs of breath were at Harry's neck making him pause for a moment before he slowly wrapped his arms around the boy. 

Louis had no problem being like this with someone so comfy and strong and… good smelling. In fact, he absolutely latched around him, a feeling tugging in his chest as he held him and Harry held him back. He began closing his eyes and smiling a little, the feeling of someone wrapped around him making him swell with warmth as he cuddled back. Very seldom did Louis let anyone but his feline friends cuddle up to him considering he didn't like many of the people that came in this room that much. All except Janice - but that's only because she let's Louis watch all of her old Disney movies. 

Harry moved his neck down after a while to look at Louis. He was pulling back slightly to make sure his eyes could read the fine print that was embedded in the kitten's collar. It read with the letters, L. O. U. I. S. . 

“Louis,” He whispered and the kitten smiled and purred, leaning into him. “Well, Louis. I think we’ve bonded a good bit...And I’m looking for a friend to bring home. To be like this all day with me. Purr on my chest and snuggle,” He smiled, persuading him. “And they’ll have endless warm milk and foods with long back rubs and I’ll itch behind their ears. Would you think anyone of these cats here would like that?”

Louis nodded in his neck, smiling at the words and imagining it all as he almost felt weightless. He wanted the life Harry told him about - it sounded like absolute paradise. Rubs and milk and snuggles? Louis melted at the thoughts. “Mhmm.” He shook his head yes against him. 

Harry couldn't have grinned wider. He moved a hand to rub softly on Louis’ back, holding his face to the top of Louis’ head to then pulled him closer. “Would you?” He whispered softly. 

Louis opened his baby blues and looked up to Harry, eyes filling with wonder and happiness as he nodded so quickly and frivolously, Harry was afraid his head would bob off. Louis giggled and grinned to him, wide with crinkly eyes. “Thank you.” He whispered happily, kissing along the crown of his head and then his ears. 

“I-I’m Harry by the way. Harry or anything you’d like to call me. I see you understand me..Can you talk?” He babbled softly, holding him close. 

Louis purred loudly and held to him, little fists clinging the shirt and jacket over Harry’s chest and shoulders. He nodded softly. “Small.” He whispered to tell how much. “Yes.” He nodded again and watched him. “Ha-” He furrowed his eyebrows. “rry.” He tried, tongue fumbling. “A-rry.” 

Harry looked down to Louis and his voice was so beautiful; all he hear from him was chiming Christmas bells in his ears as Louis spoke short and clipped and small. And when he tried speaking his name, oh god, Harry wanted to shower him with anything he’d ever want in life. “Harry.” He nodded and chuckled. “Harry.” He repeated and Louis purred, still holding onto him. 

Louis moved his tail to rub softly against Harry’s wrist and he grinned on his skin and breathed deeply for what attracted him most in the first place; his mesmerizing scent. He memorized and loved it by now with Harrys long and strong arms around him, Louis was snug in place. 

Harry stood slowly and wrapped Louis’ legs around him but Louis whined softly and looked at him and then a black kitten trailing Harry’s feet, standing and clawing at his jeans for Louis as the kitten in his arms wriggled and moved down to nuzzle against the small animal, watching Harry pleadingly. “Friend..” He whimpered and Harry’s eyes softened and he smiled softly, nodding. 

“He can come with us. Come here.” He smiled and crouched with him again before the kitten watched with golden wide eyes, sniffling Harry’s hand when he put it out and nudging his nose against it. 

Harry smiled and looked up to Louis and watched the cat and then Harry, smile growing. 

Harry took the kitten in his arms and held him to his chest as he mewled low to him and nudged against his face with his nose, starting to purr with it’s small fluffy body. He pawed at Harry’s shirt, soft claws digging gently in and then unclenching his little toes. 

“What’s your name..?” Harry asked it softly as he looked to the tag and smiled. “Joy. Hmm. I see you’re coming home with me and Louis now, aren’t you?” 

Louis looked up and grinned, ears perked and tail swishing happily. 

“Come on, little one. Let’s go.” He whispered to Joy and then stood, watching Louis and holding his hand out. “Shall we go home, baby?”


	2. Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay second chapter up

A few ID forms and warranty forms later, Harry, Louis and Joy were parked in front of Harry’s estate mansion, all excited. Harry, ecstatic with Louis and Joy in his arms and Louis, overjoyed with a new home. And Joy was just licking Harry’s face all over as Louis purred on his chest. 

Once the chauffeur had stopped the car, Harry turned his attention to Louis and smiled softly. “Ready?” He whispered.

Looking out the window, Louis hummed and nodded, biting a pink lip before gawking at the marble mansion...No, castle. Harry had a castle since this was not small enough to fit the title of a mansion. 

Harry would have chuckled at Louis’ reaction if he wasn’t nervous about how he’d react. Although, from what he could see, he wouldn’t have to be nervous for long. 

But he couldn’t help but wonder. Would he like it? Was it enough space and what if he didn’t like to cuddle or snuggle with him at night? Harry didn’t want to think about that even since it was one of the things he was looking forwards to most. It chilled him to think about anything happening to Louis now; he was adorable and small and curvy. 

And his.

No one elses.

Harry looked at him with protecting green eyes, lips parted slightly and licked as he hummed softly when Louis looked back to him, up, blue eyes filled in wonder and excitement like a child in Disney World. 

He adored that look on his face as he smiled and rubbed his back. “Yes, baby. Yours. Your home now.” He whispered and kissed his nose, smiling. 

Louis was convinced Harry was some big dream or fantasy or prince he’d think about after hearing fairy-tales be read to him or told to him. One time, the owner of the shop brought in a movie called “Cinderella” after a time when Louis thought he was going to be adopted but the man never came back to claim him. It was like a dangling dream to him, and he wouldn’t move or do anything for days. the movie had cheered him up and made him smile about learning and seeing a castle; it was hand drawn and he was entranced in it, he watched for days.

Moving pictures and colorful images swirled his head for months until he watched it again for his last birthday and even got to cookies and hot chocolate milk. Louis smiles at this and remembers these along with the words ‘good’ and ‘happy’. 

He thinks he’ll remember Harry so far with the word ‘love’ and ‘hugs’...Maybe even ‘flower’ since he smelled like one. 

Harry continues to watch as Louis stares at the grand exterior of the place he had called home for the last few years. “Do you like it?” He asked softly and watched him, making sure he was okay with everything going on here and everything it seemed to be on the outside. He was more than pleased to see him nodding his head quickly in a yes. 

A smile spread across his plump pink lips as he released the bottom one from biting it. 

“Great. Then let’s go inside. It’s rather chilly out here, darling.” He whispered and moved Louis into his arms further and let him wrap his arms around him. He noticed how sparsely Louis had dressed and knew it wasn’t his fault since the women did say they never had any need for clothing hybrids too much. They didn’t go outside too long in the winter. Or that’s what he heard. 

Once Harry was out of the car, the chauffeur was grabbing the packets and small animal kitten from the back seat and letting Harry enter through the front door as it was signalled to open by the butler who stood aside. Harry smiled, the warm air and smell of fresh cinnamon hitting them from his home. It smelled like it always had been, looked like it always had been, but wasn’t as empty as it always had been. Now Louis, and Joy, were here to be with him, And this made Harry feel more at home than he ever had before.

As he set Louis’ feet down on the marble floor, he held his arm around the width of his shoulders. It was weird being nervous about someone elses’ opinion, to Harry. He knew Joy liked the place because he was already prancing around and rubbing against servants feet and legs and sniffling things. 

But Louis was just watching with wide curious blue eyes. 

And it almost scared Harry.

“Uh..” He cleared his throat. “Billard,” He addressed one of his chefs with a smile. “Why don’t you go get some warm milk in a bottle for Louis, now, and bake up some cookies. I’m sure they’ll be great as usual. And a bowl of warm milk for the little kitten,” Harry pointed to the tiny fluff ball padding around. “Joy.”

“-Arry,” Louis looked up to him and put on a small smile, watching his green eyes as he stepped forwards and into his chest, closer. He nuzzled his head into his neck and purred softly. Surely this was a good sign.

“Yes, my darling?” Harry grinned at the sound of his voice saying his name. He wrapped his arms securely around his small back.

“Pretty.” He whispered into his skin and smiled. “Home. Pretty home.” 

Louis still couldn’t believe what was in front of his eyes. This prince, this castle. Was he Cinderella? He hadn’t seen any ugly step sisters or mean step mothers. And he certainly did not have running away at midnight in mind for himself. Or running away ever. 

He certainly wanted to stay here forever. Especially if he could stay with his little friend and in Harry’s arms, cuddling with warm milk and cookies being served to him. 

“Thank you, button,” Harry grins. “You don’t know how happy that makes me to hear that.” He chuckled softly and kissed his head as Louis closed his eyes and smiled. 

Harry patterns kisses along the head of his scalp and hums gently to him smiling before they go into the kitchen first and sit along the front chairs. Harry slides back a chair for Louis and kisses his temple before scooting him in and making sure he’s snug in his spot. Although, he kind of still wants him to sit on his lap while they eat their food. He just wants to hold him all the time, he thinks. 

Harry sat beside Louis, round the corner bend in the head chair. He watched him intently playig with his napkin and ripping it in little pieces. It seemed he was quite fond of playing and finding joy in such little things. “Cute.” Harry whispered as Louis up and stopped, blushing. 

“No, no, it’s adorable. Don’t mind me.” He smiled as Louis shrugged and nodded. 

“Coo-” He tried saying. “Coot.” 

Harry grinned, dimples carving his cheeks. “Cute….Say it. Ku-you-te.” 

“Ca-oot.” 

“No...Ku-you-te.” Harry tried again and chuckled. 

“Cu-uute.” Louis tried, tongue twisting in a new word he didn’t quite understand. 

Harry watched the slightly frustrated look on Louis’ face and bit his lip from reaching over and just peppering his face with kisses and nuzzles. He was definitely the ‘coot-est’ thing he’d ever seen. “Very good, darling.” He smiled and kissed his temple in a praise. “After our snack, I’ll give you a nice tour of our home.”

****

Various amounts of cookies, a small misdemeanor in a milk spill and a new sweater later, Louis is padding around the mansion along with Harry behind him. They’ve already covered the downstairs, the play basement, the indoor pool and downstairs guest rooms and some of the rooms upstairs. They’re headed to the library and Harry opens the sliding doors, showing Louis the different of assortment of books and shelves and things he had to read.

“It’s nice if you’d like to take naps somewhere quiet. Maybe sometime we could have a nice little cuddle in here while you sleep and I read or I can teach you new things.” He smiled and kissed his nose before sending him around to look. 

Louis smiled and imagined this. Laying on Harry’s chest and abdomen, resting and purring by on a big couch or the chaise by the big window he saw over on one wall. He walked in and looked around, peeking through aisles of bookcases and colorful binds and covers of novels and other stories. He looks back to Harry.

“-Arry read all?” He asked softly and his master smiled. 

“I’ve read a good bit of them. Some are classics in which I plan to read or let others have and borrow. Hopefully I can teach you and buy books you’d like to read as well.” 

Louis nodded and scampered back to him, his tail curling. “Big books.” He whispered then smiled. “Wanna read.. one day.” 

Harry smiles. 

“You will.” 

****

Later on Harry is sitting in his room after an interesting tour of the house. He decided not to show him the gardens and yards and outside expansion of his home quarters since the sun was dropping low to appreciate it all, he thinks they needed to go morning or midday.

So tomorrow.

But now Louis is on Harry’s body, curled up and purring softly to himself as Harry massaged his scalp and ears gently, shoulders getting a nice rub. 

“Are you comfortable here?” He asked softly as Louis lazily nodded. 

“Do you like your new home?” He whispered and Louis repeated his motives. 

Harry sits back, still petting and rubbing Louis’ head in a small neurotic, soothing way to keep them both together and calm. 

Joy is currently curled up at Louis’ foot, head resting on it like Louis’ was on Harry’s chest.

“Why-” Harry begins but stops and thinks of his question. “Why did you take a liking to me?” He whispered softly and looked down to him, hoping Louis wouldn’t look up and tell him he didn’t, he just wanted what he offered. 

Louis pauses and smiled a little to himself. He remembers that early morning when the shop opened and he just woke up for breakfast. It seemed that only minutes later Harry walked in. All tall and broad and strong looking. Louis would be lying if he didn’t say that that had intrigued him quite a lot. Not that other men who looked at him weren’t strong, but Harry just looked like a puzzle piece. Like he could hold Louis perfectly. Which he can. 

But then again, there was what drew him in for Harry. His scent. It was so dark and deep and husky and earthy and just plain good. Not to mention how fresh and clean he smelled all day anyways. It made Louis melt into him...Literally. 

Louis giggles against Harry’s skin, still not yet answering as he digs his nose into his collarbone and draws a long deep breath. 

“Smell,” He whispered and dragged his nose along his skin. “Tall...Strong.” He whispered with words he knew. 

Though he didn’t know just how to say beautiful. 

Harry gave a small exhale as Louis nuzzled into his collar like he had a few minutes after they only just laid eyes on each other. He shivered and looked down to him, meeting his cerulean blue eyes with his forest jade ones. It enveloped him before Louis spoke and his eyes fell to his lips. 

Harry’s own mouth tugged on a corner of his cheek, rising and carving into a small smirk. So it wasn’t the appearance of his fine dress coat or silky woven shirt that expanded his wealth to the minds around him. It was because Louis was attracted to him...And maybe his scent. 

“Well,” He began and closed his eyes, itching behind Louis’ ear in a praise. “Thank you, I flattered. But I have to say, you’re the appealing one. You’re beautiful, Louis. I mean it.” He whispered and kissed his forehead as Louis went red. 

“Bea-” He tried and the stopped. “Bea’ful.” He shortened it and smiled before giggling again. 

“No, silly Arry.” He whispered and leaned his head down on his chest. “Hybrids never bea’ful. Human only.” 

Louis stretched his limbs and purred into Harry’s chest, long eyelashes fluttering closed. 

“Ugly Louis,” He whispered and held to him, dozing off.


	3. Cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, this one is short,
> 
> but i needed to update,
> 
> sryz

Harry’s heart sank at the words Louis uttered before he fell asleep. It was almost Like Harry felt like he hadn’t done his job to show him he was gorgeous and positively the best kitten there could be. Of course he knows he’s only had him for around a day now, but as he looked out the window to the setting sun and then to Louis, the peaceful sleeping boy on his body, he didn’t feel like he’d done enough for him.

If Louis heard what Harry was saying, he’d disagree. He knows he’s a weird hybrid. He’s too curvy and too cuddly and affectionate and smiley. Sometimes he’s even disobedient which is the worst rule you can break in his society.

Yes, when the Hybrid’s Are Human’s Too Association won their battle in the supreme legislative court for the right’s of things like Louis, they got the slavery and trafficking for them abolished and made it “illegal”. But it was almost as if it were in their blood to stay calm and quiet and under their loving master’s orders. If they had loving masters. Then they were anyones to take (which is another reason Louis is more than ecstatic to finally be adopted).

Harry watches the sleeping hybrid in his lap for what seemed like hours, frowning softly to himself and sighing, seeing Joy unfurl and stretch before padding up Louis’ legs and bum and back to Harry’s chest. 

“You think Louis’ beautiful too, right?” He whispered and pet his back, itching between his ears. “Yeah, me too.” He whispered and sighed. 

Harry saw the room getting dark before he reached over and turned on the bedside lamp, illuminating the darkness so he could see Louis again and just kind of lay there and watch him. 

He thought of him, imagined the things they’d do together. How they travel and play and be companions and hold each other...How Louis’ lips looked right after he’s licked and bit them...how his purring usually happened when he was nuzzled into his neck and Harry could always feel it. How when he’d look into his blue, blue eyes, he’d always stay there and watch until he’d have to snap out of it. How when Harry stroked Louis’ hair and ears and sides and arms he felt calmer and safer and not so lonesome. 

How Harry liked Louis maybe a little too much. 

Thoughts kept filling his head, one after another of the little kitten. How he loved to hold him and see his eyes light up with another new things he’d said or shown him or whatever. He absolutely adores him and he knows right now that if someone asked him if he’d have Louis forever he’d tell them he wasn’t giving his new kitten up for the world plus another. 

The extravagant man thought of these things until his head hurt and he couldn’t think anymore, passing out with his head leaned back onto the pillows. Even in his sleep though, he thought of Louis. Dreaming. 

***  
When he woke the next morning, he opened his eyes to an early morning, soothing warm sun shining through the curtains that held back most of the light. He hummed out a breath, and felt warmth all over his body. His eyes adjusted and he looked around, almost expecting an empty room. But he was happily wrong. 

Louis was curled all around his long, tired body, tail wrapped round his leg while Louis had his thighs clenched to Harry’s body. He held onto him and smiled in his sleep, still purring until Harry heard his stomach growl and Louis moaned gently. It wasn’t long before Harry met his glazed and bright blue eyes that shone with sleep and smiled to him, moving the hand on his back to rubbed over and between his ears, smoothing the bed head and fluffy ears he owned. 

“Hello, Kit-ten.” His voice croaked with husk and deepness as he smiled to him. 

Louis purred softly and watched Harry with tired eyes, them being glazed over and blue. He couldn’t help but yawn and scrunch up his nose, cuddling closer onto Harry’s chest as he closed his eyes once more. Harry couldn’t even bare to shut his lid now knowing that Louis was right here on his chest, nuzzled and purring. His whole stature was adorable and inviting to Harry.

And then he remembered what he had said last night. Ugly? Louis? With this sight as an example in front of him he needed to tell him how much of a lie that was. 

“Darling,” Harry nudged his nose to Louis’ head and kissed it softly. “I hate to bring this up so early...But we need a small chat.” He smiled kindly to him.

“Small?”

“Yes, it’s only tiny.” He whispered and smiled softly to him.

“Yes to chat,” Louis mewled softly and moved his tail to stretch before it curled around his own leg. He looked to Harry with innocent, attentive eyes. 

Harry’s eyes wandered over his body, sighing and smiling to him gently as he almost lost train of thought. Louis was so hypnotizing to him, like everything he did could make Harry stop and forget anything else going on. He sighed and moved his hand to wrap tighter around him, holding closer and tracing his spine down his back.

“Last night you told me that you thought you were ugly.” He whispered and kissed his little nose. 

Louis bit his lip and opened his mouth to testify and prove how he was ‘right’ in this case but Harry didn’t let him speak. 

“No, baby. I need to tell you something.” He whispered and looked at the wall trying to phrase this correctly. 

“That was the biggest lie I had ever heard and I don’t want you thinking that way of yourself, kitty. Not here. Not with me.” He sighed and looked over his face. “I think you are the most exotic and the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen. I know this for a fact. You are gorgeous, Louis. Understand?” He said mock sternly before giving him a smile. 

 

Louis looked to Harry and tilted his head softly, frowning a little when he heard the he’d told a lie and most possibly displeased his new owner. He didn’t want to make Harry angry; never. He was the one to take him home and give him a bed and house and place to sleep and things to eat. Louis was scared at the thought of making Harry disappointed.

But when he was telling him how beautiful he was, Louis sat up slowly, tiredness leaving his eyes as one ear was flopped and lackadaisical on his bed head. He tilted his head to the side, a small frown of confusion on his face.

“Louis’ not-” He shook his head and studied Harry. “Not beautiful. Louis hybrid. Kitten. Kitten’s aren’t human.” He said softly. 

Harry sat up straight after Louis finished talking, nose brushing the tip of his by how close they were. Each of them were staring into the others eyes, content in not making a sound or anything that would distract them. 

Louis remembered this from Cinderella. How the blonde woman and the prince got so close their lips almost met and Louis remembers being so angry because he wanted to push them together and have their lips locked with one each other. 

Harry is starting to feel that anger. But he subsides and sits back. 

“You don’t have to be human or like me to be beautiful,” He reached out and brought him into his arms. “All you have to be is you,” He winked and Louis blushed. 

“Me?”

“Mhm, just you. And nothing else.” His finger went up to smoothe his ear up from it’s lopsided position and Louis’s tail flicked and waved up. 

A small smile was perched on his thin pink lips as he looked down red. No one had called him anything remotely close to beautiful. He’d always been either adorable or disgusting. Most of the time he was indeed pegged as disgusting. But it wasn’t Louis’ fault he was a hybrid; he was made this way.

But for the first time in what feels like forever, he’s proud to say he has a tail and a set of ears to match because now someone thinks they’re beautiful.

Harry watches Louis’ pink tinted cheeks light up red and he grins to himself, seeing his little kitten so bashful and shy now at his words. It was like giving a child candy after they’d gone years without it and Harry realized he absolutely adored seeing Louis like this. He made it a mission of his to provoke this emotion from him whenever he could. 

So, doing his duty to complete and progress towards his goal, he moved his arms around Louis’ waist and pulled him onto his lap, rubbing his soft sides and legs. His hands wandered over his back and the small of it, moving to his tail and stroking it soft and slow for him as Louis curled closer into his broad chest, small fists unraveling into slim fingers along his pecs. Harry was so warm and cuddly for Louis to have, he adored it all, moving his legs and thighs around his hips. Louis’ tail flicked up behind him happily. 

“This is nice,” Harry whispered to him and hummed, kissing his soft little ears. 

Louis nodded gently and rubbed his face to Harry’s in a small sign of affection. “Nice.” 

Harry cooed into his hair and began to hum to him, a small song of Louis’ small laugh and adorable smile that he made up and went along with to an old love song beat. Louis’ ears perked at each word and he did in fact giggle in some parts where Harry made up rhyme-y words that even Louis knew were silly. But he loved them all anyways. 

When Harry finished his soft song, Louis’ face was stuffed inside his neck, inhaling and taking in his alluring scent. He couldn’t help but close his eyes and relax in his tired-just-woken-up state. He mumbled and mouthed into Harry’s skin, giving soft purrs every once in a while. 

“-Arry..” He cooed and the man’s grip tightened on his kitten. “-Arry is beautiful..” He whispered softly, almost inaudible. 

Now it was Harry’s time to blush.


	4. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whahaaatt?//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are lovely AND motivating!!!

With a fair amount of laying and holding together with enough nuzzles to last a lifetime, Harry finally found it in his strength to move them out of bed and downstairs to the main floor. He sat Louis safely into the kitchen aisle bar seats, cooking a small breakfast for each of them devour later on.

“So, love,” He said as he worked around the kitchen on Louis’ omelette. “You said you wanted to learn to read?” 

Louis looked up from his little fingers playing with napkins. “Read..Yes.” He nodded and watched him intently as Harry smiled to himself and nodded. 

“Good.. I was thinking I could start bringing you to my library and study and, well, teach you how.” He suggested and turned his head back to look at his small hybrid smiling at his back. He chuckled to him and cooed at his adorable expression. “I swear sometimes I could just watch you for forever.” 

Louis beamed to Harry at the news that he was offered a small education. He could finally be able to learn how to read and with reading come speaking and now he would be able to say so much more to Harry. He adored the idea. 

And then he heard Harry and hung his head sheepishly, trying to hide his smile and blush from him, fingers picking up the small white square of tissue paper, playing with it. 

Harry sighed and returned to cooking before he quickly finished and dished up Louis’ plate, giving him fork to use as Louis fiddled around with it. He didn’t really know manners or etiquette in general so Harry had to give him a brief lesson on holding it and cutting the egg with the side and eating. 

But soon the doorbell rang throughout the main floor and it echoed to the top floor. 

Harry waited for William to get it, drinking his water bottle and kissing Louis’ head as he went to one of the maids who handed him his robe so he could be somewhat decent for whatever interruption he had to disperse. 

But his slight anger vanished when he heard a familiar voice boom through his foyer.

“Nick!” He exclaimed, grinning.

Nick. Nick was Harry’s long time best friend and business partner. The longer limbed, taller and older man was broad and skinny. Quite like Harry in some sort of way besides the fact the the younger lad had grown more muscle and wisdom, despite his newer age. 

“Ah, Harry! I came by as soon as I heard! You got yourself a little toy, did you now?” He waggled his eyebrows as they hugged briefly. 

“No, I didn’t get a toy.” Harry rolled his eyes to his long time friend. “I got my very own hybrid...And Kitten.” 

Nick looked at Harry and raised one eyebrow. “Like I said, toy.” He chuckled.

“And like I said...Not a toy.” Harry whispered but, not smiling so much at his joke before he shook it off. “His names’ Louis and he’s only a baby so he’s quite timid and shy. Don’t be offended if he hides or shies away from you at all.” He warned as they walked to the kitchen, through the first living room. 

Nick smirked and hummed happily to himself. “Please, I have experiance with them.” He rolled his eyes to his younger friend. 

Harry sighed softly and nodded, not liking the idea of Nick necessarily meeting his little kitten; he had a tendency to… say the wrong things sometimes. And he did once have his own hybrid, but it ran away. Harry never knew why, Nick wouldn’t say anything besides the fact that it was ‘ungrateful and easily replaceable’. 

The curly haired rich-men didn’t like to think of those words, not for Louis. Already he’s had a bond with the little one. Louis seemed to easily be adjusting to him and if Harry didn’t know any better he’d say that they were… well together. Louis liked him enough. Harry hopes he does at least. 

Once in the kitchen, Harry saw Louis was no longer eating and he had his half finished plate left on the counter cold. In fact, he didn’t know where he was. He looked behind the counter and saw him sitting on the floor with the kitten in his hands, clutched to his chest as he had his eyes closed. 

“Louis?” Harry whispered and went to him, moving Joy out of his grasp and then pulling him up to him slowly. “Why are you on the floor? We have company here to see you.” He said gently as Louis kept his head down and away from sight of Nick. 

“No thank you, sir.” He whispered gently, in a voice so soft it could break through light.

Was that an actual full sentence from him? And did he just call him sir? 

“Come here… It’ll be a hello and goodbye. Then you can eat and go take a nap, okay?” He whispered softly to coax and relax him, trying to persuade the little hybrid to go out and meet his waiting mate. 

Louis stumbled slowly to Harry’s chest and pressed in, ears flat on his head with his tail down. Something told him that it wasn’t going to be hello and goodbye. 

He moved his fingers to clutch around Harry’s make-shift robe and held tight, burying his face close to him. “No,” He shook his head again and his feet tripped a little as they were going backwards to meet another body on his back and he stood straight, face smooshed to Harry’s chest as he just did not want to turn around. 

He was terribly scared. That smell. That feeling. It felt so familiar and the only thing that came with it was fear. 

“Is this the one?” His body erupted in shivers and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. 

“This is Louis.. He’s being shy right now. It’s only his second day.” Harry whispered and kissed the top of his head. “Louis, this is my old pal, Nick. He came to meet you.” 

Nick smiled down to the brown head of hair and acute kitten ears. They blended quite well in his hair, he thinks as his long, pale fingers ran down to run through them, tugging gently on the hair but looking like nothing but only a friendly ruffle and nice gesture. 

Louis cringed and the only evidence of the tug was a whimper from him.  
Harry patted his side. “Darling, look up, he wants to see your lovely face,” He whispered and Louis looked up with a small frown before turning slowly to face the close-standing Nick. 

He didn’t say anything to him, just stared. He didn’t know what to do. 

So he kept his head down. 

“I can’t very well see you, boo, with your head down.” Nick whispered and moved a finger under Louis’ chin to raise it and make him turn his head upwards. Nick hummed. 

“Quite the pick. Great taste, Harry.” 

Louis’ frowned deeper and tried to pull his head back to no avail. He felt trapped in his fingers. 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and then rolled his eyes. “You always were one to say things weirdly.” He chuckled and little and moved his arms to wrap around Louis’ slim waist, holding him closer.

The sight of Nick touching him making it a little unnerving to just stand there. 

Nick chuckled and stepped back again, fingers going back in his pocket. “Well.. This was a nice little visit. It was nice to see you again.” He winked. 

“That’s it?” Harry asked confused. “You’ve only been here for about ten minutes-”

“-Yeah.. I have plans to attend to.”

There was an uneasy pause.

“Right, of course.” Harry smiled gently to him. “You sure I couldn’t interest you in anything?” 

“Plans, Harry.” He didn’t answer his question, yet just turned. “See you soon.” 

\--

After the strange visit from Nick, Louis was off, to say the least. He was shy-er. More timid. Even in the short time of seeing the oddly eerie man, he couldn’t stop trying to get away. When Harry came close to him, he stepped back. When Harry spoke to him, his ears twitched down. When Harry asked him what was wrong, he wouldn’t reply. And it went like this for the rest of the day. 

Even when they went to go to sleep, Louis didn’t crawl up into Harry’s chest like he had the night before. He stared at the bed and then Harry before moving to go on the foot of it, opposite side from Harry and in the corner. He curled up tightly with his tail around him.  
“Kitten...Please, come up here. You can’t sleep there, lovely. It’ll hurt your back and neck-” He watched the hybrid softly shake his head. 

“Louis stays here.” He whispered, speech stringing together. 

Harry was noticing this. 

“Darling, what happened today?” He asked, sitting up from his spot in trying to lay. “You were comfortable at breakfast. At least you seemed it. But now you’re just...distancing from me.” 

Harry didn’t even know if he was talking to Louis correctly. Could he understand this? What he was saying? He didn’t know; but he was hurt. He didn’t know if it was how after Nick left, Harry made a joke or acted like nothing weird had happened, which something had; the touching, looks and things Nick had to do were strange. 

But even if Louis were to understand each of his words fluently, Louis wouldn’t have been able to respond then either. He didn’t know how to say he didn’t want to be touched or seen or have any interaction because all he can think of is running away from that feeling on his skin. Feeling that Nick left. It set in him like it was scrubbed and bitten under his fingernails as the front door moved shut in the visitors energy.

“No...Fine.” He whispered and curled up tighter before feeling Harry’s hand softly lay on his back. 

It should soothe him but instead he scrambles away from it, falling off the bed and quickly getting up. 

“Louis,” Harry says, voice a little louder as the kitten frowns. 

He shakes his head and his tail and sagging. “Fine.” He whispered again. 

“Come here.” Harry said, getting a little fed up with Louis’ childish acts. If he couldn’t tell him what was wrong then he better stop this nonsense. Harry was too frustrated by now with countless tries of reaching and trying to relax the small animal. 

Louis frowned deeper and stepped back slightly again, disobeying his master. 

“Now!” Harry nearly shouted and Louis whimpered with a small cringe. It didn’t seem like Harry noticed as he stomped towards Louis and moved his hands to grip his hips and drag him to the bed. 

Harry set Louis firmly on the edge of the bed and took his hands away from him, leaving Louis to bring his hands to his tail, tugging it and running through the fur nervously, picking it and plucking hairs out as Harry paced in front of him. 

“What- I-” He shook his head, pacing as his footsteps could have made indents in the floor by how much he was pacing. “All day you’ve so...away from me!” He had to put this in simplest terms so Louis would know. 

“And I’ve tried at least five times to ask you what’s wrong or if I’ve done anything to make you mad or sad! But you just don’t answer. Won’t even let me touch you,” He sighed and rubbed his temples, not knowing exactly why the way that Louis’ doesn’t let his fingers graze over his smooth hairless skin was the biggest issue with him. Or why he was that way. 

“I’m confused. Why are you being like this?! Was it Nick? Did he do something? Say something?” Louis looked down at that and sniffled softly.

“What happened, Louis?” 

The kitten couldn’t respond. He felt horrible. And unreasonable. And this was his fault; he was so stupid. Nick was just Harry’s friend, he was only being nice to Louis and it freaked him out beyond compare that he didn’t even like the thought of touch at the moment. 

“Sorry,” He whimpered and smacked away his tears, rubbing his fingers and palms down his face to bring the dryness on his skin back. His cheeks were wet and hot. “SorrySorrySorry,” He kept saying as he frowned and whimpered. 

Harry watched Louis and his heart sunk at the small choked words leaving his lips. He was crying. His kitten was crying. 

Because of him?

No, it had to be whatever made him upset earlier that day, Harry thinks. It can’t be him; he’d never make Louis cry, would he? 

The longer Harry’s eyes were set on the petite feline, he seemed to just get smaller and smaller...and sadder and sadder. And his face became like a flood as the little one kept thinking. Harry would bring him back for being so dumb, he’d take him back to his pound and leave him and then Louis would really be alone. Because he knows what they do to animals that were just no good. They lock them away. They put needles in their neck until they go to sleep and Louis doesn’t ever see his friends wake up again. 

Louis would be one of the disappointments.  
And couldn’t be one, he just couldn’t. He had a bad feeling whenever he thought of those needles. It was horrible and leaden and heavy in his stomach and it made him want to run. 

He looked up suddenly and his throat closed as he saw Harry just stare at him and he shook his head. “P-P-Ple-ease!” He cried and clawed at his own thighs, terrified. “S-Sor-ry, Sor-ry, bad kitten! B-Bad.” He choked and shook his head, tears running over his chin. “C-Can be good. Good kitty. D-Don’t put ba-ack. Don’t h-h-ha-hate Louis.” He pleaded. 

Louis unfurled and scrambled off the bed, moving to the frozen Harry. He stepped towards him, gasping softly and shakily as he wiped his tears and face. He stopped in front of him and closed his eyes, hanging his head in a sign of submission for his master to punish or accept him. 

Harry looked down to his kitten and frowned gently to him, moving a hand up and hearing Louis suck in his breath, as if bracing for a slap or blow the cheek. It made Harry’s whole face drop along with his gut. Had his Louis been hurt before? 

He gently moved his fingers over his cheek and held his face gently, moving it up so he could look him in the eyes. And that’s when he knew why he cared so much for Louis; why he was a bit to protective or a bit too over bearing. Why he hated not being able to touch his kitten and having him shy away from everything Harry was that day. And his heart pounded at his thoughts and he gulped, looking to Louis’ watery blue eyes. 

“I could never hate someone I love.” He whispered softly, leaning down to give Louis a soft kiss. 

Harry didn’t exactly know what he was doing, but he knew he wanted this. Wanted Louis. Since he saw him, it was easy to say that Harry wanted to pepper the small one with kisses and love and everything in between. So that’s what he guesses he’ll do. 

And it’s not like it’s that taboo. Maybe twenty or thirty years ago, Harry would be disgusted by this mere thought or at least denying himself but things were new. (Most) people loved hybrids, some loved like Harry did and other like a mother for a child and some were even out and open couples. Harry had seen them, he’s sure Louis’ heard of at least something like that by the way he was leaning to him and keeping their lips together. 

Harry just never thought he’d be one of them. 

Once their kiss ended, Harry leaned his forehead on Louis’ and found that somehow during their lip-lock, they drew closer and Harry was holding Louis tight to his chest as the kitten’s tail was around his wrist with his body holding close to his master. 

Louis’ breathing was deep as he just realized what he had done. 

“Cinderella,” He whispered softly and kept his eyes closed, lips tingling. 

And Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at that.


	5. Lips

They were tangled together in the morning, sleeping and snuggling to each other with tight limbs strewn together in a knot of warmth and skin so two bodies were just holding onto each other so impossibly close that their breathing fell in sync. Louis’ little huffs of breaths were doubled the pace of Harry’s deep slow paced one’s; but they made rythym falling in the silent room. 

In all honesty, Harry would like to say that after their first kiss and the pledge of his heart to Louis, they kissed all night and made love or whatever it was that newly made couples do, but they didn’t. 

Louis clung to Harry in a blush and smile, his lips being licked to get the taste of Harry’s kiss on his tongue. 

The kitten even licked Harry’s collar a few times in appreciation.

“Thank you,” He’d whispered each minute, so grateful for Harry’s warmth in and out. 

He’d chuckle at the smaller boy, shaking his head as Joy, the little cat, walked into the room to circle their legs. And with Harry picking Louis into his arms and going to his large bed, he smiled and let him down on the soft mattress, the boy still smiling up to him with perked eyes and flicking tail.

“So beautiful, darling.” He grinned to him and kissed his nose before nudging his own to the brush of Louis’ lips. “Kiss?” 

“Kiss?” He repeated back and bit his lip, trying to figure out what the word was. 

Harry laughed, figuring he didn’t know what they just did was called. So he repeated the action, his lips moving onto his. “That’s called a kiss,” He hummed, their mouths a good centimeter apart. It was too far for Harry, He wanted the close the space between their lips again. 

Louis grinned pink and leaned up, pressing his lips to Harry’s flatly, humming and seeing the kiss was different when he did. He lacked experiance. But that’s okay, Harry will kiss him all day and night until he’ll be the one recieving. And then he’ll still press their lips together. 

The rest of the night went on like that, little lessons on special words like ‘cuddle’ and ‘hug’ and ‘lips’ and Louis’ favorite, ‘Kiss’, of course. 

And then there was their morning now. They were together, Louis’ head replaying the new words in his head and imagining him and Harry in the movie of Cinderalla, taking the prince and princesses places, Colors swirled in his subconscious as he slowly rose to wake in Harry’s arms and chest, way closer than he would have been at the beginning of yesterday’s afternoon. 

“-Arry,” He crooned once he was alive enough from his slumber.

The kitten moved his little fist up to rub his eye as he yawned to his chest and nuzzled his face into it, lips skimming along the skin, dragging over it as he breathed in his scent. “-Arry...Mornin’.”

The man holding tightly to Louis hummed and craned his neck farther to rest his chin over Louis’ head, grip tightening considerably on him. Harry yawned softly into his hair and pushed his nose into the crevice of his little kitten ear, humming in his slow wake, making sure to keep his eyes shut. 

“It’s so early, darling,” He sighed and shifted, going closer to the littler body he was able to hold. 

Joy was curled up in the dip between Harry and Louis’ legs, warming their ankles and purring into the sheets with ease, keeping the two snuggling together closer. 

Louis looked up to Harry and licked gently along his collarbone to wake his master up. “Morning.” He repeated as his stomach growled and Harry moaned gently in hopes to cling to sleep. But he knew Louis needed taking care of so he’d have to suck up his mid morning haziness and just push it out of himself. 

“Okay, alright.” He opened his eyes to Louis and smiled softly. “I’m up. And you’re hungry… What would you like, darling?” Harry’ hand went to hold Louis’ cheek as he smiled, kissing his nose to give Louis a signature red blush. 

“Hm.. Yesterday.” He grinned. 

“The omelette?” 

“Yes.” 

Louis grinned gently to Harry and rubbed up to him, nuzzling into his neck and kissing gently along the soft skin that his owner possessed. He was jealous of it. So white and smooth and creamy while his was itchy and sore and tan, making Louis frown gently. He buried his face into it and inhaled Harry’s wonderful scent, the thing he loved most about him. 

And Louis knew Harry had to get up soon but he just didn’t want him to. He wanted to stay there in his hold for a long, long while before they even thought of leaving these body warmed sheets. Nothing that Louis could think of in his little mind was anything nearly as good as this right here. Nothing felt happier or nicer or more right. 

Nothing.

And the longer Louis stayed wrapped in Harry’s arms, the more Harry chuckled. 

“Darling, I do need to make your food, don’t I?” He inquired and Louis nodded gently in his shoulder, looking up to him. 

“Yes, sir.” He smiled innocently.

“And don’t I need to walk to get to the kitchen to cook the food?” He grinned. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Louis snuggled even closer. 

Harry smiled to Louis and moved a hand up to stroke through his hair, twirling a small piece of lock around his fingers. “For the record, it is Harry. You know this. And also, I see what you’re doing, cheeky thing.” He grinned and Louis had to blush. “But I don’t mind.” 

This made Louis immensely happy that he could stay with Harry in this embrace; so happy he was, that he began to purr and nuzzle his neck. 

Soon enough Louis was seated in the kitchen with a half finished plate and full tummy, groaning and humming in his seat as Joy circled his legs that dangled of the high island chair. 

“Full, baby?” Harry smirked to him and ate his food, eyeing Louis with a defying smirk. 

The kitten mewled softly and gave a soft nod of his head, looking at Harry with big blue eyes. He played the innocent card so well on Harry, he didn’t know if he was teasing him or just plain.. naive. But Harry didn’t care, he loved it. It was so cute and alluring. 

He moved over to Louis and lifted him in his arms as the animal around them followed them up and to the main suite, Harry’s room. 

“I have a plan for us today.” He looked to Louis and laid him back on the bed, rubbing his stomach and thighs gently. “I thought maybe I could bring you into the library and give you your first lesson in words and alphabet. Help you learn to talk more so I know just what you’re thinking,” He tapped his nose gently and Louis looked wide eyed at him.

“Read?” He beamed. 

“Yeah, learn how to read and write and speak. The whole sha-bang.” He chuckled and kissed his head between his two brows. 

“Sha-ban-g?” 

“Yeah.. Sha-bang. It’s an expression. But that’ll come later.” He chuckled and hummed to him. “Now, I suppose for your first lesson you wanna get all dressed up in some good warm clothes before, considering I can’t hold you the whole time. Sometimes I have to move and get things.” he hummed and nuzzled his cheek. 

“Your clothes..” Louis whispered softly, watching him. 

“Oh,” Harry smiled. “Alright. Good. Besides, you don’t have any other clothing, really.” 

Harry looked back to his closet and got up, going to it and getting his biggest, warmest sweater for Louis and pair of fresh, probably never worn boxers. “Here,” He smiled and moved it over his head and then handed him the pants that would surely look like shorts on him. “Oh, how darling.” Harry grinned and sat Louis up, kissing his cheek, looking to his lips again. 

He stood crouched over, Louis, watching his lips and thinking of last night with their kiss and his words. Louis hadn’t said anything back in remote to Harry’s love, or whim of will so he didn’t know how he felt back about it. They hadn’t kissed lips since then, Harry knows. And it was killing him to look at Louis’ lips and know how they tasted but not have them on his. It hurt. His chest ached gently for Louis to press his mouth to Harry’s (or ask/let Harry do it, since Louis didn’t know much about kissing or how to).

So he pressed their foreheads together and took in a deep breath. 

“Louis?” He nuzzled their noses gently. “Would you mind if I kissed you again? Be honest, kitten,” 

Blue eyes watched Harry and the kittens nose pushed up to it’s master’s. “More kisses?” He smiled to him. 

“Yes,” He chuckled softly. “More. If you’d like.” 

“Lots.” 

“Huh?” Harry only caught the low mumble barely and he opened his eyes to watch Louis, seeing his cheeks turn pink gently. 

“Lots more.” Louis nodded. 

&&

In the library, Harry wasn’t teaching Louis anything about academics. His mouth was too busy. 

Louis was settled up to Harry’s lap, knees on either side of his waist as he leaned his chest on his on the chaise lounge chair. His lips were against Harry’s little hands on his shoulders and nape, trying to do what Harry taught him. Move his lips against Harry’s in the same tempo, close his eyes and let his body feel how it’d like to. And so far it was working a bit, the inexperiance kitten rusty. 

“Good,” Harry mumbled to his lips as his arms held Louis tighter, arms wrapped around his slim waist. Louis smiled and kept his eyes closed, purring gently at the tingling on his lips. 

And a whole hour went by like this until Harry didn’t even break to praise Louis or tell him something new, the kitten’s lips pressed sinfully well against his, warm and slow. He was still a beginner and they kept it slightly dry in their kisses, but Harry couldn’t help but press Louis completely close on his chest, close enough to feel his heartbeat play off Harry’s. 

Louis was purring uncontrollably to Harry’s mouth, little fingers and palms pawing at his skin gently with a swishing tail behind him. Joy padded in and moved to the bottom of the tilted seating, curling up warmly and rubbing his tail against the two kissing people’s toes, making Louis giggle against Harry’s lips, curling up further and breaking the kiss to look back at his little friend. 

“Looks like he’s jealous,” Harry joked and kissed the side of Louis’ temple making him smile. 

“No,” Louis rolled his eyes and laid his head in Harry’s collar and neck, breathing him in. 

“Yeah? He’s not jealous?” Harry chuckled and licked his lips, moving his hands to Louis’ hair, rubbing his ears gently to hear and feel his purr. 

It worked. 

“Happy,” Louis smiled into Harry’s skin. “Like me. Happy.” He grinned. 

Harry grinned and looked down to Louis, kissing his head. “Like me too, then, huh?” 

“Yes,” He nodded. 

“I guess we’re just happy together then.” Harry beamed to Louis and caught his lips in another kiss.


	6. Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super Duper short :))))))

Harry didn’t know how to explain it between him and Louis. Feelings were obviously there. 

Harry wanted to kiss Louis and hold him close all the time and hopefully Louis did too. He went along with Harry and his lips. He asked for them each lesson like it was a designated time of day for them to just lay down with each other and have their mouths connect continuously. 

And it was that time of day again and Louis was growing more and more eager for the clock to ding for the moment that Harry would look to Louis and whisk him up in his arms to travel up the stairs or down the hall to their library. He always squealed at the pick up, wrapping around Harry and kissing his jaw and neck, humming and purring happily. 

“I can see you’re taking a liking to these little lessons, aren’t you?” Harry grinned and stepped up the stairs, feet careful.

“Yes,” Louis hummed and nuzzled closer to his skin. “Love lessons.” He whispered.

Harry chuckled. It was almost like a double meaning. He taught him to kiss and hold and be affectionate in the humane way while louis just.. adored the time they had together. 

Love lessons.

It was a cute and warm name and Harry couldn’t help but smile and peck Louis’ little bunny nose. 

“Love lessons indeed. You learn that word all by yourself?” Harry grinned. 

“Love?” 

“No, lessons, lovey.” 

“Yes,” He nodded proudly. “Lessons. Myself.” 

Harry smiled happily to Louis and moved into his library, shutting the door behind him and holding the light as a feather kitten on his hip. “So smart, baby. So happy to have you as mine.” He whispered and watched him, slowing his feet to stay standing in front of the door, having them be alone.

Louis wrapped his legs tighter around Harry and smiled softly at the kind words, blushing and looking down before licking his lips. “I.. Like to be yours.” He whispered, struggling gently with a full sentence. 

It wasn’t exactly all right. The words could have been rearranged or changed and it could even sound weird to some people but to Harry it was so beautiful. Hearing Louis’ little voice more than just clipped words or small four syllable phrases was something to hear and he wanted to rewrite it into a symphony and play it on repeat. It was sweet and low and made Harry’s tongue sizzle with sugar. 

He grinned and leaned his head down, catching Louis’ lips in a chaste, sweet kiss. 

Louis closed his eyes like he learned and followed Harry’s lips; yet he knew this wasn’t part of a lesson. This was a kiss. Lips locking for more than three seconds in a way to show each other gratitude. To let Harry give Louis appreciation as he just couldn’t stand there with Louis in his arms, grin on his face, and just not kiss him. That’d be ludicrous. 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows in the kiss and wasn’t sure he was taught how to further a kiss yet. So he didn’t know what he was doing when he moved his hands up to hold Harry’s cheeks and jaw, trying to pull him closer and keep their mouths together their lips broke momentarily for air before Louis moved his lips back on Harry’s, letting the owner take them and slot them between his greedily. But Louis didn’t care. He didn’t care one single bit as Harry took his mouth and used it to his advantage. 

They were winning on both sides. 

Louis’ fingers curled gently under his jaw bone as he held to his face and smiled to the kiss, pressing closer and moving further up in his arms and torso, purring on his mouth. 

And as strange as it seemed, the purring made Harry coo on Louis’ lips.

“What a good little kitty you are.” He moved a hand up his back and into Louis’ hair, moving to itch around the ears. “My good kitten, learning his lessons.” He kissed again chastely again and Louis frowned, wanting more. 

The feline leaned forwards and Harry turned his head as Louis’ lips met his jaw and he whined gently. “Kisses.. More kisses.” He pleaded. 

“Sorry, baby. I get too excited when there’s so many kisses.” He said softly. 

Louis didn’t like to hear that. They were having so much fun, Louis was feeling too good. His chest was tugging at him to bring his body closer to Harry’s and when they kissed he could even hear his own pulse in his ears. It was dizzying and nice; made Louis want to stay in those positions for forever, making sure that Harry’s warms lips didn’t leave his own cold for even a second.

“But-” He frowned. “Kiss-y.”

Harry cooed and nudged his lips to Louis’ little button nose, sighing and kissing it gently. Louis wasn’t having any of that; he wanted kisses on his lips and Harry knew that.   
“Kiss,” He said in a more needy voice, little fists tufting at Harry’s curls. “Want kiss.” 

Louis looked to Harry with big blue eyes just begging for kisses again like they always have shared before. Why were these kisses different to Harry now? Because they weren’t practice or because they weren’t the tall boy giving the smaller one lessons?

It didn’t matter, all he knew is that he wanted to desperately kiss the eager kitten; have his lips plump and reddening against his thin small inexperienced ones. They were so heavenly and Harry’s chest thumped with each second he stared. 

“Please,” Harry didn’t realize Louis was still begging as he stared. The kitten was watching him hopelessly, eyes dough-y and pleading. “Little kisses… big kisses.. Any kisses.” He whimpered. 

Harry’s legs moved slowly to the chaise lounge chair that was located in the back corner of the library where they always would stay wrapped up in each other with a blanket and the fireplace roaring. That’s all he wanted in the moment. 

“All the kisses, baby,” He nodded to Louis and he mewled gently at the response. 

Harry laid Louis down, body over his as he kissed down his forehead and nose, teasing and skimming his lips sinfully close over Louis’. The littler boy whined gently and kept his legs attached and wrapped around him, eyes closed. His mouth was open and his lips were itchy with the need to be pressed against another pair. Yet he couldn’t kiss Harry; what if his master didn’t want that? 

Yet Louis stayed patient nonetheless, only small whimpers and whines or mewls leaving his little lips. “All...kisses…”

Harry hummed in response and licked his lips a centimeter above Louis’, his tongue skimming the surface as Louis mewled louder, a small purr going through his throat as he moved his hands down to paw at Harry’s shoulders. 

The sight of Louis’ head following Harry’s in every move and tilt he did just to keep their lips perfectly aligned was like nothing else. He moved his body like an entrance victim of a hypnotizing snake. Except this victim enjoyed this. He purred at this. Wanted this. 

Finally Harry stopped the torture for them both and just kissed him nice and deep, moving to hold his cheek and jaw as he lapped on his bottom lip. 

Louis couldn’t help the little mewl that was elicited from the back of his throat at the feel of that and he opened his mouth willingly for the older, bigger, boy to take advantage.


	7. Sneak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing an actual plot to this? wow ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and add kudos please!

It’d been hours of Louis under Harry or at his side just watching him and moving his dainty fingers up into the boys hair. He’d play with it and keep himself preoccupied by the soft swirl of it all, eyes trained on how the lock between his fingers would bounce back to the owner’s scalp after he let it slide away from his little grip. 

The sight of those two together was weird almost; if you stood in the space beside them and just watched, they wouldn’t even know. The air for anyone else around them would be uncomfortable or awkward but to them it’s warm and cozy. The fire held their skins in a heated temperature that somehow made them huddle closer together as Harry had a small book in his hands. 

It was a book to describe how different animals worked and lived together; Louis was somewhat interested in that and somewhat interested in just hearing Harry speak. 

But soon enough when his eyes drooped, he came to realize that he just wanted Harry just as distracted as he was so he’d stay close and still occasionally pattern his head with kisses. 

“-Arry?” Louis cooed in his half awake stance.

The older boy looked down to Louis and set the pages and binding down on the side table. “Yes, love?” His hands were occupied newly now by the rhythm he found in stroking Louis’ ears and hair. 

The kitten’s head leaned up to the petting and he purred slowly. “Little...sleep?” 

Humming made it’s way from Harry’s lips as he smiled and he closed his eyes slowly out of habit with Louis. “Like a nap?” He chuckled softly to himself, knowing that’s what Louis must have meant. “Sure, of course we can nap. But not too long.. Harry has work to go to tonight.” 

His head nodded lazily. “They want me to… sort out a meeting or something.” He yawned between his sentence. 

Louis mewled softly and his lips parted as his hands moved up his chest and over his shirt to clutch it lightly. “Stay.” He pleaded gently. “Sleep n’ stay.” 

A sigh made it’s way from Harry’s mouth as he opened his eyes for a brief second, looking down to Louis’ tired face. “I can’t though, kitten. But you’ll be asleep already; it’ll be so short and I’ll be home before you even wake up. No worries. I’ll help you fall asleep and wake; how ‘bout that?” 

Louis was only slightly convinced in his half conscious state as he drifted deeper and deeper into a sleep realm. “Stay for… for the sleep.” He tried stringing together words. 

Harry’s smile twitched even bigger. “Maybe.”   
&&

Louis was snoozing away on Harry’s chest, mouth drawn open as soft snuffles and snores left the petite hybrid’s red kissed mouth. Harry could only watch the small boy sleep for so long before he had to leave soon. His work meetings couldn’t permit him another day alone at home, although his was pretty much the head honcho. 

He had to check on his company at least once a week and he hadn’t been in there for two. 

It was getting to that time again. 

But he knew he’d only be gone for a little while and then come back and spoil his darling kitten in kisses and affection again, giving him more and more words to learn, bit by bit. He’d be able to come home to the new guest he’d gotten only an array of days ago. 

Although, he had to admit he felt a bit bad as he carried Louis into his room. The smaller frame was so warm in his arms and the chest that was centered on the torso only fluttered lightly with little breaths that escaped it. And he was even smaller when Harry laid him down, the body curling around a pillow as the hybrid’s tail moved to latch around it’s own thigh. 

“Oh, darling,” Harry stroked his ears and between them, watching them flick. “I’ll be back soon. Hopefully before you wake.” He whispered. “Just sleep.” 

Harry was really speaking more to himself here, now wasn’t he?

He tucked the covers around Louis to keep him warm before he stripped from his casual clothes into a work suit. He really didn’t want to do this; to go and leave the boy behind. Even if it was only few hours! 

It just wasn’t going to sit right in his stomach until he returned home to him. But if that was the case, so be it. Harry did have responsibilities and he knew he couldn’t back out so that’s why he planted one last kiss on the boy’s head before he left, locked the door with a little note on it. 

Sleep warm. At work. Home soon!   
Love, Harry.

He had squiggled the lines down before leaving, knowing Louis knew those words and could read it. Or he hoped he could. 

But it’s not like he had the heart to wake the sleeping feline, watching him before he left out the door to work. 

&&&

Louis had slept for what was only three hours more after Harry had left. The DNA in his body for feline make up and traits gave him a lackadaisical manner sometimes and naps or sleeping definitely go along with that. The boy loved to sleep; what could he say? 

But when he woke and saw that his owner wasn’t there beside him, singing in his sweet low voice, he frowned. Where was the library’s crackling fire and radiating heat? Not that he didn’t like Harry’s room, but he was just utterly mixed up. 

Last he remembered he was in the books room where shelfs of pages bound together sheltered him and Harry in the back of the room. 

He wonders how he’d gotten into bed. 

His body unfurls from it’s current state, tail unwinding as his thighs lengthened and stretched along with his short legs. His hands unclenched the blankets around him and he looked around slow and groggily. He stretched and whined slightly, letting his muscles move and extend. 

“Harry?” He mewled and rolled over to look at the rest of the room more comfortably. His eyes scanned the room and then as much of the master-bath that he could see. Harry wasn’t anywhere; the shower wasn’t running, the light wasn’t on, he wasn’t in the room.. Maybe the closet?

Louis swung his legs over the side of the bed, sliding away from the bed and hopping down to the floor, moving to the closet door and pressing his ear against it, opening the door. He was ready to smile and run to the man but he wasn’t in the closet either. 

“Harry..” He frowned and looked around, ears moving against his head. “Where, Harry?” He asked, beginning to think maybe this could be just a fun game. 

Harry hasn’t left his side since he was adopted and the thought of being alone now was a little bit scary. But his owner wouldn’t leave him.. not like this! Not without any warning. 

Louis thought back to when Harry said he had to to go to work today and he frowned again, deeper and more in thought now. Maybe he had gone without telling Louis…

As the boy looked up he saw a yellow sticky-note hung along the wooden door that wasn’t there the last time Louis had seen it. He moved over to it and squinted, leaning in close and peering over the squiggles before they slowly formed familiar words as he mouthed to them. But he kept reading it and reading it and a few minutes later it was put together and he grinned.

 

' Sleep warm. At work. Home soon! 

Love, 

Harry. '

 

“Sleep warm.” He whispered and then pressed his forehead to the door, humming lightly to himself before he purred. “Love Harry.” 

 

&&&

Louis was only wandering around the room aimlessly. Learning that he would be alone for a little while in this castle of a home was a bit exciting; there was so much in this place that he didn’t even know about and with a life in infantries, hybrid orphanages, and adoption centers was nothing in comparison to even staying as a guest in this mansion. 

It was glorious. 

Louis felt like Cinderella in such a palace. 

His padding footsteps echoed throughout the master sweet as he moved slowly to the door with Harry’s clothing hanging along his body, tail curled up mischievously. He bit his lip and opened the heavy wood door, peeking his head out and looking around. He checked each way for one of Harry’s server’s or anyone else that might catch him. 

It’s not like he wasn’t allowed of the room, he just prefered to think he was better left sneaking around; it was more fun for him. 

He padded down the marble laced hallway and ran down the stairs, smiling and hiding behind walls as he looked around the corner and then ran down the halls, getting lost in the overly large living quarters. He was having so much fun just running in the free open space. He could feel his cheeks flushing and he was smiling as he ran around, pretending he was playing games of tag and hide and seek with friends he conjured inside his own head. 

But he ran past the windows that let light flood into the second living room and Louis stopped, watching the sun shining outside on the other side of glass. There was green grass and a slight breeze that moved through the tree’s. 

They looked like they were dancing. Louis wanted to dance with them. 

The kitten looked around and crept to the door with a hum. But almost as soon as his hand pressed the metal of the knob, a voice crept up his back to erect goosebumps on his skin. 

“Where are you going, kitty?” 

Louis froze and his ears flicked at the tone. It was harsh and like salt on a wound to him. Nicholas, Harry’s friend. 

“O-Out...side...” He whispered and slowly turned around to see him closer than he had anticipated. He was only a few mere feet away and it made Louis’ throat choke up. His ears slowly deflated and pressed against his hair, tail curling tight around his own thigh. 

“No you aren’t. You’re staying inside.” Nick hummed. “Hybrids stay in doors. They have to be good pets and wait for their master’s because why else would they be bought? They have to serve their owners and obey them, yeah? And speaking of owner’s.. Where’s yours?”

Louis looked down and frowned gently. He felt guilty all of a sudden for even leaving Harry’s bedroom. Nick had a point. 

“Work.” He whispered to Nick’s inquiry. 

The taller broad hummed and nodded, stepping to Louis and slowly moving around him in a shark-circle. “Work huh? When’d he leave?” 

“Don’t know.” He whispered and dared himself to look up. He cringed lightly at their bodies’ proximity. 

“Oh, I see.. He left you.” Nick smiled lightly and closed his eyes. Louis could only nod to the words Nicholas had uttered to him before he saw his feet stepping towards him and then stopping right before his bare ones. Hot breathing was at his ear and cascading down his neck as he closed his eyes and let out a little noise of nerves. 

“We’ll just wait for him together, won’t we, princess?”


	8. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but I need to get the ball rolling again okay? okay.  
> PLease comment and kudos!

Louis was utterly and totally confused. He didn’t understand why Nick hadn’t let him go outside or why he was even here. This was his and Harry’s home.. Harry had told him countless times that this was a place for only him and his ‘little kitten’, but if this is so then why is this man, this man who makes Louis so unexplainably fretful and unnerved, here? 

The kitten didn’t understand it as he sat there on the loveseat in front of the familiar stranger. He kept his small palms pressed to his thighs, pawing gently as he clench and unclenched his nails to softly dig into the soft skin of his meaty legs. He counted each set all the way up to eleven or whatever number he could until he forget the next digit and started over. 

He was currently on his seventh set of numbers that led up to around eleven or twelve when he heard a slight crack of a knuckle. His ears twitched to the sound but he didn’t look up, too afraid. There were several more of the bone shaping, hard pressing pops before hearing the shuffle of clothing against upholstery, making Louis come to the conclusion that Nicholas had stood. The hybrid didn’t dare look up or try and speak as he had an eery feeling that it wouldn’t be appreciated. Something had washed over him when he felt Nick come closer to his body and his tail slunk inwards to his body, going around his own leg for fear of it suddenly getting harmed. 

“So quiet.” He heard behind him. Breath almost fanned the back of his neck and he couldn’t help but shiver. “Yet, so...attentive. You aren’t ignoring me, Louis. I know you aren’t.” 

Nick’s voice was so low and intimidating, the kitten’s small hands clutched at it’s own thighs in worry. He couldn’t understand some of Nicolas’ big words that he used, but for the most part he had gotten the gist of the small speech. 

“See, I know you aren’t ignoring me because your ears move up. They twitch and you try to make it look natural, but, oh, I know you’re listening. I know you’re hanging on every word I say. Isn’t that right?” Nick said, rambling stupidly on his subjects. 

Maybe Louis hadn’t been too good of an actor. Maybe he had been too obvious in his frightened interest to hear what the stranger behind him would say next, but this doesn’t give his interviewer the right to analyze him in such a way. Louis doesn’t think it does. In fact, if anyone else besides Harry were to look at him for too long and pick out certain things about him, he would feel as though he was dirty or doing something wrong. Nick doesn’t have the right to talk about him in such a way… Only Harry can do that. Only Harry can speak of Louis and his ears. 

Louis was so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn’t even hear Nick’s futile attempts to get him to listen, earning a right smack to one of his ears. The kitten whimpered and snapped his head up to Nick before moving one hand to hold the wilted ear. It began to pump and throb softly under his palm as pain slowly set in. 

“I said, ‘isn’t that right’, you rat.” Nick sneered in his face and looked him over before taking the wrist that held the hand placed on the harmed ear. He yanked it back bringing Louis scampering up and trying to pull away as he watched up to the taller man, tears springing in his eyes. He was so sensitive. He only ever got hits when he was being bad and he hadn’t thought he was being impolite or mean, he was just very, very lost. 

But Nick didn’t care about that. He wasn’t going to have such intolerance and ignorance being thrown in his face. “Don’t even answer after I practically yell at you? Smack you awake and you don’t even respond? Idiot. Thought you would have known better by now. But there seems to be nothing in your head but stupidity.” He spat and Louis’ lower lip began to tremble. 

Idiot? Stupidity? Harry said he was doing so well in his learning. He learned to make a whole sentence last week; and it made sense too! He could write and tell people with actual letters he wrote himself about how much he liked the color blue. Why wasn’t that smart anymore? Why wasn’t Louis smart anymore? Maybe Harry was lying to him so they could finish learning time and just have kisses..

Louis wouldn’t have minded the kissing so much if he just knew now that that was all Harry would want from him. His owner didn’t want to teach him words and numbers like he said he did. He didn’t want to help him and make him a good smart kitten. Harry was lying to the poor boy and he didn’t even blink when he told him that he was doing so well. Louis felt like reality was just sinking in him about how dumb he really was. Maybe the myth about his kind were true.. Maybe Hybrids really were just dumb animals that were only made to be slaves. Maybe that was all he was good for. 

Louis’ chest hurt when he thought about it. 

“M’sorry.” He sniffled and then jumped at Nicholas’ scoff as he was released and pushed onto the ground, landing on his bum. 

“Sorry? God, that’ll do it for me.” Nick shook his head in annoyance and sat down on the loveseat Louis used to be set in. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and go get me some water. Seems like you haven’t improved much.” He shook his head and groaned. 

It was like Louis had a glitch in his head. At the newest words that Nick spoke, his own mouth seemed to form familiar foreign words. “Yes, Sir.” He breathed and then sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. The kitten paused, looked at his wrist, and slowly got up.

He was a bit more lost now. Had he just called Nick, ‘Sir’? Why had he done this and done it so obediently? He couldn’t tell or wrap his mind around the small flaw in his actions so he decided to deplete it from his mind.

He wouldn’t think about something he didn’t like. 

As Louis slowly trudged his way across the household and to the near front, he thought about how much his ear was hurting him. It felt like a hot coal was pressing it and all he could hear through it was the soft bleating of thumping blood. It was truly painful and Nick’s smack wasn’t at all merciful. Yet, despite his earlier policy of not thinking of his dislikes, he couldn’t help but focus on the ache. He pondered on the hurt while he got the glass, and he pondered on it when he filled it with water, but he just could not get an answer on what he did wrong. 

Louis slowly brought the water back from the kitchen to Nick and gave him the glass before moving away quickly, trying to escape to the upstairs before he was stopped mid-step on the luxurious stairway. 

“Where are you going? I never said you could leave.” The man sighed out in exasperation. He looked utterly done with Louis and his ways and it made the hybrid feel disgusting. 

“Whatever. You have my permission, now just go.” A hand flicked up for a wave of dismissal and Louis’ ears dropped against his head as his tail was suddenly being wrung through his fingers. 

Why did he feel so guilty at that little wave? He didn’t like the feelings he got around Nick; they were horrible. It made his gut sink and eyes water to the point where they spilled and fell down his hot, red cheeks. He didn’t like it at all but some things he can’t ignore like he can with, ‘Sir’. Yet sometimes, there are other things that hurt too bad to stop thinking about like his ear, or the way he didn’t wanna cry, but couldn’t help it. 

With Harry he felt smart and like more of a person that an actual hybrid. There was even one night that his owner was playing with his tail and he found himself liking it just because Harry seemed to! His ears were sensitive, yes, but Harry loved to itch and rub them until Louis fell asleep and he came to adore how they made him feel; Louis was feeling like he could like himself, maybe, too, because Harry did. Harry seemed to love Louis and what came with him so Louis loved Harry and himself too.

But now? What was there to like about him? He was stupid, an idiot, and was no good for anything that could benefit others. Harry was just lying to him for kisses and although Louis knew he was lonely he didn’t think that he’d just adopt him and take him in for a cuddle and a snog. It made Louis feel worthless and distraught. 

He quickly ran up the stairs and raced to Harry’s room instinctively. He opened the door and then locked it behind him, looking around with swimming eyes as he thought of what he could do. He honestly felt the need to hide under something and just curl up until he was never found, but he knew he had something more important to complete first. 

Bringing himself over to Harry’s work desk, he searched as best he could for his learning papers. He looked for his ABC’s and the letter’s he wrote out. He knew they were probably just stupid squiggles that his owner made up to let him feel like he accomplished something so with this, he didn’t want anything from it now.  
His fingers searched and searched until he found the first sheet of nice kindergarten dotted line paper. Louis’ eyes watered further and his throat closed up. In his head he could read how much he liked the color blue, but everywhere else he could feel how blue he was. 

He held the paper between his fingers so daintily as his eyes scanned over the words he thought he once knew. Of course, to anyone else this reaction would be so childish and over dramatic, but every word seemed to hang in Louis’ head and he could help but choke before letting out a pained whine, his cry breaking through. 

“I don’t like blue.” He told the paper. “I don’t like it!” 

His voice rose angrily as he kept trying to tell the lying shapes that they weren’t being truthful, but they wouldn’t listen. They didn’t change. The only time they formed something else was when Louis’ eyes were too wet to see clearly and all he could do was stop speaking, choke and crumple the paper up in his small palms. 

He didn’t like the color blue because he felt it too much.

He didn’t like the color blue because he was the color blue.


	9. Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my friends. You have inspired another chapter from me. ily <3

It was weird when Harry arrived back home in the late evening. The curtains were drawn and shut, something he hadn’t seen since he adopted Louis. The rooms were quiet with a soft electricity from the billionaire’s employees. They seemed nervous and ominous - too quiet to speak or look Harry in the eye when they took his coat and scuttled around him. It was almost as if they knew something that he didn’t ; which they did. 

All the butlers and maids and some chefs honestly despised Nicholas. They knew he was no good from the way he turned his nose to the sky and peered at them like filthy rats so when Harry brought home a hybrid, and one they took affection for, it was like a plea for the horrible friend of the master’s to come over and terrorize him. They knew it would happen. They heard it happen and some even saw it all go down. The happy, harmless kitten who was stopped and taunted by the evil villain. The degrading words that the guest gave. The violence that came with it. It broke their hearts as they saw Louis speed up the stairs with tears down his cheeks; they all felt so hurt by it personally that they wanted to just shelter the small feline. 

Yet instead most stayed in their line, not saying a word of their sympathy as they just stayed out of Harry’s way. 

As the mansion’s master walked through his large marble halls, everything was so dull and sullen like an angel’s cry was literally hanging above his curly mops. It felt like the whole house was sad and leaden with its own depression; all except Nicholas. 

The tall guest was spread in the first living room’s chaise lounge, one knee bent with the other straight and hanging off the side. He looked so content, watching his nails against his palm as Jules Massenet played in the background, bounding off the marble walls and expensive paintings into all who entered ears. Nick’s eyes were light and airy like the aura floating around him. 

It was like a child on his birthday. A dog with a bone. Accomplished and smug to the core. 

Harry furrowed his brow and loosened the tie on his chafing collar, unbuttoning the first few knobs on his crisp work shirt. “Hello,” He watched his friend as he grinned slowly to the sound of him being home. 

“You’re back from your work.” Nick’s brown eyes flickered over to him. “You had a good day - no distractions?” 

Styles crossed over to the surround sound control system and turned down the tunes of piano and cello’s. “No, not particularly.”

The taller broad sat up on the furniture he was planted upon and sighed, his face looking like he’d heard bad news. “I thought you’d say that. Louis said he was going to call you.” He looked to the home’s owner. “He fell a bit ill this afternoon so I sent him to go to bed. He didn’t look too good, mate. Tried speaking to him but he wouldn’t respond to me.. Only said he was gonna ring you later to see if talking to you made him feel better.” The broad spoke, his voice full of concern. 

“He’s sick? Did you see what was wrong with him?” Harry immediately jumped in after Nick, looking to the massive staircase. “I should go see him.” He whispered. 

“Oh no-” Nick stood and crossed over to the other. “If he hadn’t called you I wouldn’t push it, really. He looked very piqued.” 

Harry couldn’t help his frown from growing over his feature. Nick might be right. If Louis said he’d call him, but then didn’t, maybe he did want time to himself to calm down and feel better. 

He just didn’t want his poor kitty to be hurt. 

“Are you sure?” Harry’s eyes were focused at the top of the stairs to the long hallway. 

The guest moved his hand to rest on Harry’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. “I’m sure.” He whispered in Harry’s ear and then moved his hand slowly down Louis’ owner’s arm, thumbing at the tricep in his palm. “Now, don’t be so hasty. Dinner’s almost ready. I requested your favorite from Chef.” Nick moved away from Harry’s body and stepped towards the archway leading into the dining room. “You don’t want to go without your dinner, do you?”

Harry bit his tongue and listened to Nick as he spoke and touched him. “I-” He looked down each step of the marble flooring and ran a hand through his lengthy locks, tugging softly. “No, I guess not.” 

“Swell.” Nick grinned. 

*** 

“-Really! I swear that that’s what he said!” Nick exclaimed, sloshing the wine glass in his hand around. Harry bursted in a fit of chuckles and little snort. 

When dinner had finally been served earlier, everything was quiet and thoughtful. Harry was wondering about Louis, his mind on his kitty. The man could just paint himself a sad picture of Louis with teary eyes and flattened ears, his tail strangled around his own thigh as he asked Harry to help his hurt tummy or pounding head with soft words, barely spoken in the moment of vulnerability. Harry nearly left the table as he thought of such things while Nick pondered on ways to keep his friend sat down on that table. Slowly, he let Harry calm himself down with a few bottles of some wine and nice joke here and there until it morphed into this. 

Harry had pulled up a seat next to his friend, sitting on it with the backrest facing the front, his legs spread on either side of it. He leaned against the frame of it with his arms crossed, one hand holding a crystal clean wine glass with red liquid inside. He looked absolutely buzzed, all tan and glowing with a white smile. His tie was undone as with the first few buttons of his crisp shirt. Nick bit his lip at the side as he listened to his slurs and laughs, eyes flicking up and down Harry’s open body. 

“You know, Nicholas,” Harry always used people’s full names when he was a bit.. tipsy. “You always have been able to make me laugh. Even when I really-” Giggle. “Don’t want to.” 

Another infamous grin spread along Nick’s lips and he knew Harry was getting drunk. “Good,” He reached over and poured more alcohol into his cup. “What else would friends be for?” He scooted his chair closer to the man across him. 

Harry shrugged. “Dunno. Guess you’re right.” He nodded and then laid his head on his free hand. 

 

“Well if I’m right then why are you so sad?”

Style’s hand moved to tip his wine glass to his lips. “Lou,” He scrunched his nose. 

Grimmy had to bite back another smile. “What about him? Causing you trouble?”

“-No! No, I’m just worried ‘bout ‘em.” Harry huffed. “He’s all sick and stuff; acts weird sometimes. Think he’s not telling me something.” 

Nick moved closer to Harry until his chair knocked against the other’s, his face leaning close to his friend’s. “Yenno, hybrids do that when they lie a lot.. Mine did before he- Oh I won’t say that.” Nick shook his head. 

“Did what?” Harry lifted his head.

“I really shouldn’t say this. After all, Louis’ simple. Doesn’t know much..” Nicholas hummed. 

The buzzed owner of green eyes took another swig of his wine. “That’s not true. I’ve been teaching him - he’s actually really smart. Nick, tell me what you were going to say.” Harry’s voice turned into a whine at his last sentence. 

An exasperated and somewhat sympathetic sigh left Nick’s lips. “Harry, Louis’ going to run away.” He looked straight into Harry’s eyes, giving him the certainty of his words. 

“What?” Harry looked down at the floor as his brows scrunched together. “Don’t say that, Nicky, he’d never do that.” 

“Really? He’s been asking you to teach him?” Nick inferred.   
Harry nodded softly. “Well, yes-” 

“Talking more? Mood swings? And now he’s sick.. Any day now, he’ll turn on you and just want to stop it all. The lessons, the affection. It stops.” Nicholas spoke as if it was all so truthful that it had to come to the conclusion of Louis’ plan to book it. “I know because that’s what my pet did to me. They’re liars, Harry… I’m sorry.” 

With any sober mind, it could have come to many things and maybe if Harry’s mind was sober itself, it would have known that. But not now. Not with this cloud of Nick’s persuasion and the toxic beverage running through his veins. Everything was so foggy and all Harry could see was himself waking up with no kitty in his arms. 

No Louis? 

Harry’s heart squeezed and shrunk in his chest, hiding away behind the ache in his ribs to get away from those thoughts. 

“He’s gonna leave me,” Harry mumbled and closed his eyes before moving his head in a swing. “How could I be so stupid?” He spat at himself. 

Nick cooed and stood, going to stand behind Harry as he gave himself a hard time over everything he was supposedly doing wrong. “It’s not your fault,” He whispered in his ear, hands snaking around Harry’s chest. “You just have to let him go. If he wants to leave you, then he will.. You can’t stop him.” Nick gave another sigh to his show. “But I won’t ever leave you.” 

Harry’s eyes were watering as he thought of his little baby boy. He thought of how precious he looked all curled up with his feline friends. His blue eyes seemed to fill with life the moment Harry even mentioned the possibility of taking him home to something he could call his own. Atleast, that’s why Harry thought he enjoyed the idea so much. 

His chest was bleeding with aches and contractions. “You won’t?” He whispered under his breath. 

“Never.” Harry shivered at how close Nick’s breath was to his ear. He was now aware of his wandering hands, his brain comparing them to Louis’ small, hesitant ones. Nick’s were so cold and experienced while the memory of Louis was warm and virgin. 

Harry didn’t move from the touches though. He let Nick wander against him as he closed his eyes and let his memory swirl around him. It all made sense. Why Louis clung to him so much, so eager for knowledge and comfort. Why he wanted his kisses and snuggles all the time - he was letting Harry grow close to him so he would trust him and give him more. Harry felt so lied to. Cheated and used. So he leaned into Nick and took his affection for granted. 

Soon enough the touching turned into to kissing and kissing turned into teasing. Harry was stumbling up the stairs with Nicholas, trying to lock their hands as he walked the taller broad backwards to the guest room. He was sober enough to guess that Louis was in his room. 

And Harry was right. Louis was in the master room - yet he wasn’t in bed like Nick had said. Instead he was at the door, looking through the crack that he granted himself when he heard someone coming up the stairs. He expected to see Nick coming up to maybe yell at him some more, yet he hoped to see Harry coming up with comforting words and open arms for cuddles and soft words with kisses at his ear. 

But that isn’t what he got. 

Instead Louis could feel his heart wrenching itself until it was complete and finished. There Harry was, kissing someone else, someone Louis hated, the way he should have been kissing him. He was touching someone the way he wanted Harry to touch him. But besides that, it was just the fact that Harry had given someone else what he gave the kitten. 

Louis moved away from the door when he saw them moving down the hall near them. 

Don’t come in, don’t come in. Don’t want to see it. 

The footsteps stopped suddenly and a door opened. To Louis’ surprise, it wasn’t the door in front of him, but one next to the room he resided in. The sound got even worse, Louis could hear Harry’s lips through the wall and he sat there, confused and hurt for a good few moments before hearing Nick whispering things in Harry’s ear. Though the words were muffled, it was deafening to Louis and he couldn’t feel himself breathing. At last he let out a sob and crawled away from the wall, going to hide in the closet where he couldn’t hear his Harry anymore. 

“What was that?” Harry turned his head from it’s tilted position, trying to angle in on what he’d heard. It sounded like Louis.. 

“What was what?” Nick nibbled on Harry’s skin and ran his hands over Harry’s semi. “Just focus on me, darling.” His fingers outlined the bulge in Harry’s trousers. 

Harry moaned softly and hissed in a breath, trying to get the constant tug in the back of his mind away. He hadn’t even realized that Nick was on his knee’s until he felt his wet mouth on the skin of his torso. 

“Just you,” He moved his fingers in and through Nick’s hair. 

The man below Harry smirked and licked down his happy trail, tugging at his work pants and unbuckling them with a pull. “Good boy.”


	10. After

The next morning was one so very.. aching. Harry’s head was a festering bruise that had a bad habit of being pestered. His legs were worked and the roots of his hair were sore with endless tugging of the night before which reminded him of it all. He didn’t even need to look next to him to know Nick was there. 

Ugh, what had he done? 

The thoughts of conversations about Louis and wine and leaving resurfaced in Harry’s head to add to his list of aches. Louis leaving him surfaced through his painful headache and suddenly Harry was realizing how stupid he was to believe Nick’s reasoning on that. Was he really so out of it that he didn’t even come up to check on his kitten? That he came up here instead to snog and shag his best friend? 

The next feeling that accompanied his aches was guilt. He knew him and Louis had something, as silly as that may sound to anyone else, but he cared for the hybrid more than any owner should for their ‘pet’, even if Louis wasn’t really his pet anymore, more so his companion. Yet, the feeling still washed through his lungs, making him drown in it. 

“Fuck-” He groaned and rubbed his head, slowly sitting up. 

The body next to him shuffled and he looked down to see a blurry Nicholas, naked under the sheets with a soft smile on his face. All Harry could see was Louis in his smile, thinking of how it should be him instead or how he shouldn’t even be in this situation at all. Harry closed his eyes again and turned his face to the wall beside the bed, feeling fingers playing along his bare thigh. 

“Sleep well, darling?” Nick’s voice was slow with sleep and teasing at Harry’s ear. “I put you well to bed, didn’t I?” He smirked and Harry nodded his head gently, lip being bitten. 

His back ached with the scratches left there to remind him of his mistake. “I- yeah.” Harry mumbled, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I slept fine.” 

The taller man leaned over and pressed his lips to the skin of Harry’s outer thigh, humming against him. “Doesn’t sound like it, though. You all good now?” 

“Nick-” Harry looked down to him and slowly stood from the bed. “Last night… it honestly shouldn’t have happened. I know we were both a little drunk and all but, I just,” He couldn’t seem to get the words out as he looked over to his mate. He didn’t like him like that, at least not when he was sober and in a good mind set. “I only want to be friends. How about we just forget last night, yeah?” 

The taller man sat up slowly in the sheets. “Did I do something wrong?” He tilted his head. “I thought we had fun - It was good for both us, wasn’t it?”

“It was, it’s just,” Harry interjected quickly and ran a hand over his face. How does he say this? He doesn’t know if this was something that Nick’s wanted for a while or not. He didn’t want to hurt his mate’s feelings because that’s what he was - just a friend. A mate. His lad. “I don’t feel that way about you.. Last night I was a bit confused.” 

“Confused?” There a twang of muddled context about Nick’s voice. “What the hell is there to be confused about? We fucked and you didn’t like it.” He spat. 

“Hey - that’s not what I’m saying. I enjoyed it, it’s just-” 

“You didn’t enjoy me. Is it because I’m not half rat or whatever the fuck that thing is?” Harry was taken back by the sudden outburst. 

“Excuse me? Louis is by no means a rat.” He said with such venom in his voice. How dare Nick say such a thing about his little kitten?! Harry felt an anger rumbling slowly inside of him, bubbling with every look and syllable Nick gave out. He could feel it heat his toes and gush up through his bloodstream as Nick kept mumbling and spewing out hateful, wrong, information on the boy in the next room. “Get out of my house.” He snarled. finally breaking the words that came out of the man’s mouth. “Get out now before I throw you out. How dare you come in here and seduce me and lie to me and-” 

“Seduce you?” Nick snorted. “If I remember it’s you who kissed me now, wasn’t it?”

Harry turned his head and ground his together. He was right. Harry gave in so quickly, so shamelessly. And as much as he’d like to blame it on the alcohol and his ‘friend’, he knew he was so weak willed. Especially when it came to Louis. “Leave.” He closed his eyes and let the colder air brush his skin as Nick finally left him vacant in the room. 

When Harry heard the downstairs front doors slamming shut, he threw on his boxers and moved out of the messy guestroom, leaving the door open for cleaning as he slowly moved down the hall, looking to his master bedroom door. How could he face Louis with this incredible guilt? Would Louis even understand? Did he understand what happened last night, even? 

Harry didn’t know, but he knew it didn’t matter. He’s hurt Louis, even if the boy didn’t know what he’s done yet. He runs over the words to say in his mind and endless apologies with kisses and cuddles, but he’s sure that won’t cut it. You can’t cure betrayal with kisses - not like how you cause it. When Harry knocks on his own door gently, he hears nothing in response. 

“Love?” He whispered softly, pushing the heavy doors open slowly. Louis wasn’t in the bed, on the couch or anywhere else to be seen ; Harry could feel him in there and it felt like there was only a ghost of the boy. His heart instantly picked up at his absence and last night’s conversation Nicholas rose in his mind, swimming to the surface to cloud the rest of his thoughts. 

Harry, Louis’ going to run away.

The man called out for the hybrid once more, entering the room quickly and looking around frantically, his feet running and jogging in search for the smiling pink lips and glistening blue eyes. He hoped to see a brown waving tail around each corner or hear little giggles behind him in hint of folly or some playful game of hide-and-seek. But nothing. There was only silence around Harry and his chest was squeezing once more. He heard. He must have heard last night - he must have known. He left. Louis left and didn’t leave Harry one last breath to listen to. 

Harry was going paranoid inside his own head, looking in places where Louis couldn’t even possibly be ; under the bed, in drawers, his shower, behind his desk and pillows for any sign of the feline. Once more, he found nothing. Everything was how he left it - until he looked on top of his desk. There was paper shredded there with little scribbles on each peice. 

Styles could make out one ripped corner with the three letters inked on the paper, “Lou -” and then it cuts off. There was another piece connecting with the first three letters that completed the word into Louis’ name. Harry felt his throat closing as his hand moved desperately to connect all the puzzle pieces that were torn violently from each other. When everything was put back together, Harry stood back, his mind reading over the little sentences that were written so hard and hesitantly.

 

I like blue.   
my eyes are blue. hary tells me.   
hary says blue is prety.  
hary says i am blue.   
i like being blue.

 

Harry’s eyes kept scanning over the words, the little handwriting sloppy, so sloppy, but so beautiful to him. He moved away from the desk and moved his head in his hands, taking deep breaths. His cheeks were red and his eyes were wet with the feeling of knowing that Louis must have felt so unwanted and horrible that he came to the conclusion of leaving. Lead filled Harry’s ribs and chest, making his guts hurt with how badly he’s let the sweet little kitten down.

He had to go find him and bring him back into his warm loving arms. He needed to hold him against his chest as they went back into the library and curled up against each other with a warm fire glowing, Louis reciting the words he learned that day to Harry as he praised him with kisses and itchies and all the good things Louis wanted and more. He needed to pamper him and give him the world because Louis deserves at least that much. 

When the man stood and went to main the closet, he was ready to get his clothes, dress and go out to find his darling, wherever he may be. He wasn’t expecting to see him all bundled on the floor, nooked against the wall with his coats as a shield on his body with Bells laying on top of his nearly nude body. 

“Louis?” Harry whispered, quickly going to crouch down to the boys level. He looked so tiny and frail in the corner with his body curled up into itself, Harry took him in his arms as soon as he could, removing the other feline from on top of him. “Baby, I was looking everywhere for you-” He stopped when he looked down to see red cheeks and pink eyes, finding dried streaks of fallen tears along his face.

“Wha-” Harry looked Lou over and saw that his eyes were swelling with tears just at the sight of him. He didn’t know what to say now that he knew that Louis knew. It was like something inside of him was breaking and he realized what a huge asshole he was for doing this to Louis. There he was, thinking that maybe Nick was right and not making all of this stuff up about his little baby boy when Louis was stuck here, crying because he must think that Harry doesn’t love him anymore. 

Which is so completely wrong. 

Harry’s heart wrenches for Louis with each passing second that he thinks maybe that he should just look away. But he can’t. He can’t help but just watch the boy’s quivering lip and wet eyes that just seem to burn him. 

“I am so sorry,” He moved a hand to stroke Louis’ hair away and he felt his own eyes running with tears. “I wasn’t thinking, I was so foolish to believe Nick- I -” Harry couldn’t even get his words out as Louis just crawled out of his arms and picked up Bells, holding the kitten to his chest. 

“S’okay.” He sniffled and looked down to the feline in his arms. It reminded him of the center and the lady and the Cinderella movie he got to see. 

Somehow he thought that maybe when he got here he would be his own Cinderella. Bells would be his friend and He could get ready for the ball every night with his prince, Harry. Yet, now everything’s so different and half of Louis feels like maybe he should just go back to the shelter and wash the floors like Cindy did while the other half wants to stay and be with his prince in hopes that he wouldn’t give his lips to any other again. Especially not the Evil Step-Mother, Nicholas. Louis thinks maybe that’s why he’s so upset.

“All okay,” Louis didn’t raise his eyes above his own toes as he turned, leaving the room. He passed by the torn letter on Harry’s desk as he moved to pull on his favorite pants before making his way out of the bedroom. He didn’t feel like being in there at the moment - just knowing the other man was in there was absolutely suffocating. 

Louis needed to breathe. Needed to know why he felt so horrible and why he felt absolutely crushed. He hadn’t even really understood what made his heart get so tangled up in his chest that it couldn’t beat any longer and neither did he know why it did exactly that when he saw Harry’s lips locked with Nick’s. Evil, horrible, mean Nick. 

Louis hated his face. He hated the way he would smile at him so tenderly and un-genuine all at the same time so much so that Louis felt his dinner rise in his throat. How Nick’s eyes scoped between his own body and Harry’s. He hates the sounds that he made Harry make through the wall last night. The way the Louis’ Harry sounded was enough to pierce his ears and make them ring with the moans. Maybe it’s the way that his owner was so quiet and careful within himself in the late hours that Louis swears that he must have heard his name once or twice. At first, Louis thought the man might have been calling for him, asking the kitten for help to escape the ruthless Nicholas, but the hybrid later realized that it was more of a warning. A way to show him that he shouldn’t go near the noise; in fact he should go far away so that he’d never hear it. Never hear another sound again. 

Louis stopped in the middle of the hallway and he could hear more soft cries and noises from Harry. Maybe he was imagining it. He could see himself rushing to Harry’s side, saving him and being praised while the villain who kissed his Harry was taken away, the man he cared for giving him never ending kisses in make-up for the one’s he was forced to receive. 

But that couldn’t happen because the kitten knew that they weren’t forced - in fact they were instigated by Harry and he thinks that maybe that’s what breaks him. 

Louis let out a little whimper and suddenly his throat was throbbing with resistance. His eyes were swimming and his chest tugged and squeezed at his body, pulling him away from the bedroom doors where he hid happily for so long. 

*  
Harry was sat on the closet floor for the longest time. He didn’t move, didn’t twitch and hardly breathed. His lungs felt like someone had squeezed their fist around each of them, pulling them out to let him know how much he didn’t even deserve the air he dragged in. Especially as Louis’ face kept playing in his face.

He was still standing at the door way in Harry’s mind, hours later, still there with the same sullen look of understanding and complete hurt just repeating the same two words. 

All was not okay. 

Harry’s heart lay broken in his arms with Louis’ tear stains still splitting them apart and it was horrible. The pain this man felt was like breaking all his bones one at a time, each second. And yet, it was all so weird because it was like he and Louis were an item (not that he’s sure it’d make any difference). They kissed, held each other and whispered soft words back and forth with the few that the hybrid did know. They listened to music together and laid under the light of a TV screen late at night, softly rubbing each other’s back and pressing close. Harry wishes he could just press himself closer all over again. He would have never let Nick even in the house if he knew this would happen. 

However, with that thought, Harry remembered how he left Louis alone the night before at the word of his friend and how it all went wrong from there. He couldn’t let Louis leave or be alone again. 

Harry scrambled up and suddenly all the blood rushed to his head, his eyesight becoming clouded with little dots of black and galaxy swirls. His legs were stiff and sat back on for too long and all Harry wanted to do was run straight to the poor boy that he’s soiled. The man’s feet pounded down against his marble floors, turning him every which way in his mansion before he ran into one of his maids. It was only from the look on her face that he realized he had been crying earlier. 

Harry hastily wiped his face and drew a breath. “Where’s Louis?”

The maid looked down to her towels and knitted her brow before remembering seeing the hybrid earlier. “Why, he’s left.”


	11. Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should this be the end or should I continue?  
> Only thing I do know is that it's been too damn long and that this is like the shortest update lol

The maid looked down to her towels and then knitted her brow. “Why, he’s left,” She said, remembering her encounter with the distressed kitten earlier. “Went out the back, towards the gardens.” 

With that, Harry got even more worried. Why was his kitten not in the safety of his arms already? Why wasn’t he inside by the fire, curled on his chest and nuzzling along his neck? Harry felt tears spring in his eyes again and he blinked furiously, moving past the woman after a nod and soft, ‘thank you’. 

Hi feet pounded the marble of his clean floors and suddenly he could see everything; every speck of dirt under his nail, every hair on each brow that passed him by; every twitch of every servant, every click of every heel and every gasp of every mouth. They all moved and watched him. Each eye was on Harry and he felt a sweat drip along his neck. Even when he finally reached the doors to his gardens behind his mansion, the cool air couldn’t keep the hot flashes from stroking over his skin. 

The brisk air was slowly warming from mid morning arriving but the breeze made Harry shiver lightly in only his underwear. He had to find Louis in this mass of garden and maze and his brain just couldn’t wrap around the concept of seeing Louis so hurt. His mouth was growing dry at just the thought. 

“Louis!” He cried out for him as his feet stumbled. “Kitty - come back! I didn’t mean it!” 

He felt like he was moving too slow and time was speeding by. Before he knew it, hours had gone by and his maids and butlers were watching him at the skyscraping windows, mumbling to each other and gossiping on what could have happened. 

“I heard he slapped the thing,” One said to another. 

“No, no! He chose Nicholas over him - I’m sure of it.” 

“How could you possibly know?” 

“I was there. They slept together; poor little thing was in the room right next to them.”

There was a collection of sympathetic sighs and awe’s. Louis had grown to become one of the treasured presences around the place since he arrived. The staff took such a liking to the kitten so they all looked after him in a maternal or paternal type of way so it hurt them to see him taking off in such pain - even if he still was on the property.

Speaking of the hybrid, he was moving throughout the small maze on the outskirts of Harry’s extensive yard. He’d only just resided here after avoiding Harry and his plea’s. He still felt confused, but now he was also tired. His eyes were still red and puffy from recent episodes of crying as he listened to Harry scream. It hurt him to hear him in such pain. Yet, he guesses that now Harry know’s how he felt last night. 

Louis stopped wandering through the hedges and came to the middle with a small round patch of tall green grass and flourishing flowers. Louis would have rolled in the green if not for how his chest sunk every time he heard Harry’s distant cries growing louder. 

His tail curled around his leg as he realized that Harry had entered the maze and was now searching again for him in there. He ran out, trying to use his beating ears to make Harry’s voice smaller but it seemed as though every turn he made, he was going closer and then further and then closer again until he turned the corner and hit Harry’s chest. 

He was back at the flower patched middle except this time he was on Harry’s warm chest. 

“No,” He whimpered as Harry wrapped his arms around him. “No, please, no,”

“Baby, stop it,” He buried his face in Louis’ neck and pressed kisses all over his skin. “Dont leave, don’t ever leave.” He moved his lips desperately up the boy’s skin and closed his eyes, inhaling the smell of him. He was so terrified, thinking he’d lost Louis for good to this mistake of his. He promises to never even set eyes on Nick again, and he had to let Louis know that.

“I won’t ever let him back here again, he won’t ever even step foot on this property any longer. Not a finger will be laid upon your pretty head and not a word from him will be heard.” He held Louis’ face in his hands so that the kitten was staring straight into his wet, pink-green eyes. 

Louis didn’t exactly understand each word but the parts he did know made him whine softly. “Please.” He sniffled. “No Nick anymore. I want you mine.” 

“I am yours. I’m so sorry.” Harry nodded and then held Louis against him once more, feeling the body go lax in his arms before it shook with soft sobs. 

Harry held Louis for what felt like forever until he could count each even breath that escaped the smaller being’s mouth. He stroked his hair between the ears and down his spine until Louis curled himself back into Harry’s body. His little body was so overcome with all the emotions of that day that he was swept to sleep in the arms of his one love. 

The man stood and held Louis tight for his life between his arms, cradling his head and kissing his cheek as he whispered how he adored him in his unhearing ear. 

“My sweetest angel, never fly away.” He carried him into the house, every one else becoming blind to his eyes. All he saw was Louis, not the crowd of people making a path for them. “Be my princess and I’ll keep you in the happiest of splendors.”   
In Louis’ dreams, he heard Harry’s voice saying this and it made images of them together in a ballroom, slow dancing and holding warm and close like Cinderella and Prince Charming had done. 

“I’ll put you to rest each night with sweet love,” Harry whispered as he climbed marble steps. “And wake you with the sweetness of morning light.” They passed the bedrooms as Harry padded down to the library. He opened the door and laid back on the chaize and switched on his fireplace, letting them warm as he drew down the furniture’s blanket over them. 

“Every day I will love and cherish you like no one ever has before to another.” He vowed, kissing the sleeping boy’s head. “My greatest treasure.” 

And with that, Harry fell asleep with his beloved once more in his arms.


	12. Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayyye

Ayyyye so i think this is done for now! if I decide to add on to it (i probs will in the future) then i'll make a second book or something but obviously, for those who've read this while it was in the process, you know i dont update well so this is the end of the first book! i know, drama was little and it was basically all fluff:/ buuuuut i just need some inspo. to get back into writing. i hope you enjoyed this first segment! comment what you think should happen if there was a second!


End file.
